


laundry day

by ringring



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Post-Time Skip, Slice of Life, karasuno first years, kinda niche, this is so silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringring/pseuds/ringring
Summary: The washing machine at their apartment causes trouble.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	laundry day

**Author's Note:**

> my washing machine broke over the weekend and my house got flooded, and as i was cleaning i came up with this!! hope you all enjoy :)

“Shit, not this again,” Yachi hears an exasperated Yamaguchi yell from the kitchen. “This is the _third_ time this year!” 

There’s a loud crash, and she can faintly hear a splash. _Oh no, not again,_ Yachi thinks to herself. Kageyama is yelling; ' _Hinata, dumbass! Look at what you did!'_ She lowers her book on her bed and closes her eyes. Refusing to believe that what she’s hearing means what she thinks it means.

There’s a knock on the door. 

“It’s open!” 

Yamaguchi opens the door. He stands there with his hair tied up into a ponytail, along with his cleaning day bandanna. _Oh no._ He’s holding two mops in one hand and a bucket in the other. _Not again._ He looks very distressed. 

“Yachi, we got an emergency.” Yamaguchi glances to the mops he’s holding.

Dread washes over her. “Not again, please tell me it’s not that.” 

Yamaguchi can only nod sheepishly. Yachi sighs. “Who was it this time?” 

“Hinata, he forgot we can’t put the loads on the largest setting anymore,” Yamaguchi sighs. “The spill reached the kitchen.”

Yachi’s eyes widen. “The kitchen?!” She lets out an exasperated sigh. “Okay, c’mon let’s go. The floor isn’t gonna dry itself.” Yachi gets up, grabs one of the mops from Yamaguchi’s hands, and they walk towards their laundry space.

They were fortunate enough to have a place that could fit all five of them at a decent price. But all good things had to come with a price, right? Their household appliances weren’t always reliable. Their air-conditioning system wasn’t always the best, and it broke down during the summer. Forcing them to buy fans to survive the suffocating summer heat.

Recently, they discovered their washing machine had a particular quirk. Their washing machine can’t handle large loads anymore. Any time they try using the largest setting, the machine doesn’t stop taking in water. Then the laundry space gets flooded. And then they all suffer having to spend the entire day cleaning up their soapy mess. 

Their water bill suffers as well.

Initially, they all thought the washing machine was definitely broken. Which made Yachi very stressed because none of them had money to just go out and buy a new one. But after a bit of trial and error, Tsukishima discovered that the washing machine worked just fine with the small and medium setting. It’s the largest setting that caused them trouble. 

None of them were looking forward to calling a plumber to take a look at the problem. Knowing they would end up needing to buy a piece that's more expensive than the washing machine itself

So, in the end, it became an unspoken rule to _not_ use the largest setting.

But now, looking at their flooded apartment. Yachi considers putting a sticky-note next to where they keep the detergents. Just in case.

“Where’s Tsukishima?”

“He’s out buying more mops. I only found these two.” Yamaguchi gestures to the mops he and Yachi are holding. 

Yachi finds Hinata and Kageyama in the kitchen vainly trying to mitigate the mess with some paper towels. It really wasn’t working. It was a start, at least. There was water mixed with detergent everywhere. Starting from their laundry area to space under the cabinets. It was a real mess. Yachi knew that getting water out from down there was going to be difficult.

Yachi turns to them. “H-Hey, let’s not waste the paper towels now.” Kageyama nodded, placing what’s left of the paper towels on the counter. 

Yachi looks over to the mess once again, she doesn’t hear the water running, but she still needs to make sure. “The leaking _stopped_ , right?” Hinata throws away the remaining wet paper towels; he dries his hands on his shorts, “Yeah don’t worry about that! Tsukishima stopped it before he left.” He smiles.

Yachi lets out a relieved sigh. At least it's still not broken beyond repair. They only have to clean up the mess. It’s fine. They have this under control. They can do this.

“Hey, why don’t we do the thing we did last time, like with the brooms and the balcony?” Kageyama suggests, and Hinata excitedly adds, “Yeah it's gonna be so much fun! Like a hockey tournament!” Smiling at the prospect of turning this into a competition, “I bet I can get more water out the balcony than you!” Kageyama quickly rises to the bait.“Oh yeah? I’d like to see you try!” Hinata grins, “You’re on!” 

Yamaguchi stops them in their tracks. “Absolutely not. Last time we did that, we got complaints from, well, um, unsuspecting victims.” Hinata snorts. “Stop, that's not funny!” Yamaguchi sighs, but Yachi can see he’s trying hard not to smile.

At the time, it definitely wasn’t funny. Their landlord was furious with them. Yachi genuinely believed they were going to get kicked out. Her mind easily came up with alternative scenarios where they ended up living under a bridge. Luckily they only got off with a warning that time.

Yachi claps her hands together. “Alright, let’s start with the kitchen, and then we can work our way to the laundry space. Sound good?” Everyone easily agrees.

They start at a slow pace at first, taking turns since they only have two mops at the moment. When Tsukishima arrives with the other mops, is when things start to pick up. Having five people trying to dry the same area is very effective. Yachi can’t imagine what she would do if she lived by herself. 

However, they were taking a while to finish. Yachi couldn’t believe how much water the washing machine accumulated in such a short while. She tries not to think about next month’s water bill. 

Hinata starts getting restless. “Why don’t we just take the towels and place them on the floor until it dries?” He asks while getting some of the water from under the kitchen counter.

Tsukishima looks at Hinata as if he had offered to throw away his Jurassic Park DVD set. “We’re not doing that.” He says flatly as he continues mopping. 

Hinata pouts. “Don’t be difficult,” He stops mopping. “We’ll get it done faster this way!”

“Yeah, for once Hinata has a good idea,” Kageyama interjects. Hinata scoffs indignantly. 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “Then what are we going to use to dry ourselves when we shower later?”

“Um, well—” Hinata starts, but then Tsukishima quickly interrupts. “That’s exactly my point.”

“We can just rewash the towels. It's no big deal,” Kageyama shrugs.

“And then what, King,” Tsukishima starts, leaning on the mop, “Let one of you idiots get near the washing machine again? No thanks.”

And then all hell breaks loose. Yachi tries to tune them out—a talent she’s developed after six years of friendship—she can hear Hinata trying to defend himself _‘It was one time! I forgot okay?!’_ Then Tsukishima exasperatedly responds _‘Well, remember it next time.’_ They continue arguing for a bit. Yachi thinks that Tsukishima is being difficult on purpose; tired of mopping and looking for some entertainment. Yachi smiles to herself. They seriously haven’t changed at all since leaving Karasuno.

(Though, she thinks Tsukishima _does_ have a point about the towels. She doesn’t want to think about using the washing machine from hell for the rest of the day.)

Out of the corner of her eyes, Yachi notices that Yamaguchi stopped mopping. _Here he goes_. She stops mopping as well eager to see how it’s going to go down.

Yamaguchi crosses his arms over his chest. “Alright, that’s enough,” Yamaguchi says, using the best captain voice he can muster. Tsukishima, Hinata, and Kageyama turn to him. “We’re not doing the towel thing that’s too much work. Now stop fighting and get back to work so we can finish this before the sun sets.” The boys easily agree, and they all get back to work. Yachi tries her hardest not to laugh at them. It’s hilarious how it’s been _years_ since Yamaguchi was captain, yet his captain voice still does a number on those three. 

Yachi suggests they put on some music to make cleaning more fun. Tsukishima’s eyes immediately light up, and he goes to his room to get the Bluetooth speaker Kageyama got him for his birthday last year. Soon after, they all hear music from Tsukishima’s carefully curated cleaning day playlist blaring from the speakers. A mix of pop songs that remind them of their childhood and various songs from Western bands that were popular during the 70s.

After that, everything goes swimmingly. There’s never a dull moment with those four. They mop the floors, they bicker, and then Yamaguchi yells at them. It’s like clockwork. Hinata slips a couple of times, scaring all of them. He bounces right back, much to their relief. They have fun, despite the ache building up in their arms and back from all the mopping they’ve had to do. They’re loud and chaotic; Yachi can’t imagine herself living with anyone else.

It’s the middle of the afternoon when they finish cleaning the mess Hinata made. Yachi seriously considers putting a sticky-note next to the detergent. She does not want to waste another Sunday making sure none of them twist an ankle from slipping on the soapy water.

They’re sprawled all over the living room, various degrees of exhaustion present on their faces. They’re all sweaty and sticky and it's so gross, but everyone’s far too tired to even move. Hinata makes sure everyone drinks some pain relievers so no one wakes up with a sore back the next day. Yachi seriously doubts it. Judging by all the bending down she’s had to do to get the water from under the counter. But she appreciates the kind gesture regardless and drinks the medicine. 

Kageyama orders take-out for all of them, too tired to even consider getting up and making something to eat. They all deserved a little pick-me-up after hard and arduous manual labor, as Tsukishima put it. 

They eat in relative silence, reminiscing about their days at Karasuno. It feels like it’s been decades since they were those tiny, little first years that barely knew each other. They’ve all grown up so much since then.

Yachi is so happy she’s found a family in Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi. She can’t imagine a better way to spend her youth than to be alongside them.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a really fun challenge and i enjoyed writing this a lot !!!! i hope u all liked reading abt the first years cleaning their apartment :)
> 
> (btw the western band in question: abba)


End file.
